Discovering Violet
by BowTiesBaseballBats
Summary: Violet McAdams thought visiting her sister in Holland wouldn't be life changing. Boy, was she wrong. Why does she feel a link to Zed Benedict when he already has a soulfinder? This brings them to California, where a Benedict family secret kept quiet for nearly two decades reveals itself. In the end, her heart must decide between love and family...
1. Chapter 1

_The Hague, Holland._

"Gelieve ticket." I look at the officer in confusion. I hear tutting and sighing from the people behind me, clearly annoyed I am taking so long. The lady behind me sighed loudly before translating for me.

"He said ticket please." I say 'thank you' politely then turn to give the man my ticket. He checks it before nodding and letting me through the barrier. Throwing my backpack on to my shoulder, I hurried through the gate and walked out of the station. I had officially made it to Holland. While the flight took less than an hour from England and wasn't too busy, the train was full of people and made me feel even smaller than I was. I pulled out my phone to call Scarlet my older sister, and leant against the outside wall of the station.

"Hello." Her voice floated through my phone after the fourth ring.

"Hey Scar. I'm outside the station, please tell me you're nearly here." I glanced around the crowd of people before me, hoping to spot my sister.

"BOO!" She shouted, her voice coming from the speaker and beside me. In my jump of fright, I dropped my phone, it landing on my toe.

"Oww..." I pick it up, checking for cracks, luckily the case protected it. "Don't do that, you know how clumsy I am." I slap her arm, frowning at her laughing at my uncoordinated actions.

"I'm sorry Vi. How about a hug from your favourite sister?" She opened up her arms. "I'll even buy you dinner?"

"You're my only sister." Still frowning, I accept her hug anyway, having not seen her in months. Scarlet had moved to Holland to dance at the Netherlands Dans Theater a couple years ago. She is an amazing ballet dancer, which got her spotted by a dutch talent scout and offered a place. "I've missed you Scar."

"Aww, I've missed you too Vi." I feel her smiling into my hair, her 5ft6 body surrounding my 5ft1 frame. "Come on, we need to stop off at the theatre before going to my cottage." She grabs my arm and pulls me through the crowd, heading towards the bus station. Scarlet rents a cottage by these beautiful tulip fields and it's only a half an hour drive from the theatre. Squeezing onto the bus, it took us to the theatre in ten minutes. Scarlet let us through the stage door and into her dressing room, which she shared with a girl called Fay, who is also her room mate at the cottage.

The dressing room was fitting to Scarlets girly personality. Feathered fairy lights hung across the walls, colourful tutu's littered the tables, coupled with two hollywood styled mirrored dressing tables covered with make up. I started moving some costumes off a chair to take a seat when Scarlet stopped me.

"No point in sitting down Violet, I only wanted to drop this off." She placed a brown bag filled with doughnuts onto the dressing table on the opposite side of the room. "Now come on, Fay's rehearsing right now and she's dying to see you!" I follow her through the backstage, which I'm pretty sure is a maze, before arriving at the main stage. Set up to do a performance of Swan Lake, the stage backdrop was a light blue colour with painted flowers around the edges, which matched the blue in Fay's eyes. Fay, a local Dutch dancer and also my sister's closest friend, had pale, porcelin skin, light freckles covering her nose and wavy ginger hair, a vast difference to mine and Scarlet's dark brown hair. She was the first friend my sister made in Holland and has become a part of our wacky family since.

"Mijn Violet!" I hear my name being shouted out across the stage, as well as a mass of orange hair rushing towards me. I nearly topple over due to the overexcited dutchwoman attacking me in a hug.

"Hey Fay, nice to see you too." She pulls away, dragging me to sit on the side of the stage, rambling in English and Dutch.

"Hi Scarlet, my wonderful room mate. Thank you for bringing the doughnuts for me." Scarlet says sarcastically behind me, coming to sit on my other side.

"Oh, sorry Scar, hi. Did I hear something about doughnuts?" We laugh at her love for the sugary treat but are cut short when the doors to the auditorium swing open. A man, dressed completely in black clothing and wearing navy frammed glasses walks in with authority in his steps. He climbs the side stairs and walks over to us on the stage.

"Fay Bos." He says in a strong Dutch accent. "Er is iemand hier om je te zien." He points towards the still open doors, where a man in standing in the shadows. Fay looks to us before standing up and decending the stairs.

"What did he say?" I ask my sister. Having lived in Holland for the last four years, she can speak Dutch fluently.

"He said there is someone here to see you, I'm guessing he means that man." We both turn to see Fay reach the mysterious man, talking with him quietly. "What's this about Meijer? Is he another talent scout?" She directs the questions to the black clothed man.

"No Miss Scarlet. He's... He's" He looks uncertainly at me, as if the answer is something I can't hear about. "He's here because you two are... _Special_."

"Oh, you mean he's a Savant too." Meijer looks at me, a worried look in his eyes. What's wrong with him? "It's ok Meijer. She's my sister, she's one too." She chuckles at this strange man, clearly finding his confusion funny, which it was.

"Do you think he's here to see if she's his soulfinder?" I ask her, knowing that both Fay and Scarlet had yet to find theirs. I had yet to find mine to, only my little brother and my parents having found theirs. Finding your soulfinder, your other half, your perfect match, was so rare that many people give up by the time they are thirty. Although, I am seventeen years old, nearly eighteen, and I had already given up. Unless I find the only living soulseeker, I've accepted that I will never find my other half.

"Maybe... But it's not her." I look at her in confusion. "He's not her type." Oh yeah, Fay's not really into boys. She smirks at me, turning back to see the man kick at chair. "Oi!" She stands up and jumps down from the stage, rushing over with me close behind her.

"Meijer, you said it was her. It's not, she's into girls!" The man shouts, an American accent echoing throughout the theatre. Built like a rugby player, the hispanic man started throwing a tatrum by kicking chairs around him. "You said she's the only Dutch savant in this theatre, you said you were sure it was her!"

"Hey two year old, stop with the hissy fit. So what if she's not your soulfinder, there are plenty of other Dutch savants out there." Scarlet glares at him, using her mum voice which she hadn't used since Jett was little. Being the eldest girl in the house, Scarlet was used to having to take control at times when Ma wasn't in the room.

"No there isn't. I've tried every other Ducth girl in the Net that lives in Holland. She was the last one!" He starts to get frustrated again, grabbing his hair and pulling at it.

"You haven't tried with me though. I may not be born Dutch but I am a Dutch resident, and I'm born around the same time as Fay. So why not try with me? What have you got to lose?" They stare at each other before he nods. They take few steps towards each other, Fay coming to my side as Meijer comes from behind me.

They look into each others eyes for a few moments before their pupils widen, both rushing to embrace the other. As they hold onto each other tightly. Scarlet begins to cry, hopefully in joy. The guy, whose name I still don't know, pulls back to kiss her passionately. I look at the ground awkwardly, not really wanting to see my big sister snogging a stranger.

When they finally break apart, huge smiles fill their faces, the biggest smile I've ever seen on Scarlet. She smiles at him sweetly before glancing at me slightly from the corner of her eye.

 _Come here Vi._ She says to me telepathically. I walk towards her shyly.

"Will, meet my sister Violet. Violet, this is Will, my soulfinder." She says out loud with a massive grin on her face. I smile at him awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but the happy couple. "Violet? What's wrong?" My sister asks me with a frown.

"Nothing, I'm just tired from the flight. Can we go to the cottage now?" She nods, looking towards Will, smiling after a few moments of staring at each other.

"Fay? Could you take Vi back while I go with Will to get his stuff from the hotel?" She turns around in his arms to address the red haired girl. Wait, what?

"Scarlet, don't you think you're moving a little too fast?" My sister frowns at her. "It's just, you've only just met him and he's moving in." Scarlet shakes her head and begins to speak when I do instead.

"Scar, you met him like five minutes ago and you're already moving in together!" Her frown turns into a glare that matches my own. "And it's Fay's house too. You didn't even ask her first!"

"It's a soulfinder thing Vi. You'll understand when you find yours." She glares at me, turning back to Will. "Come on, let's go to your hotel." She drags him to the door, leaving Fay and I standing there fumming.

~8~

 _London, England_

The flight home was an awkward one. The plane was packed full of people, meaning I had no choice but to sit next to my sister and her new soulfinder. Once they had arrived at the cottage yesterday, they told me that we were flying back to England the next day to see our families. Will's family, the Benedicts, were in London visiting one of his brother's soulfinder's family. Ma was arranging for our two families to meet a few hours after we arrived back home. The whole flight back consisted of Scarlet and Will swapping stories of eachothers families, which I immediately tuned out. It was a relief for me once we had finally landed and collected our bags, it meant I only had to endure the two hour car journey back to our house then I could be free of the couple. My older brother, Gray, picked us up at the airport. As soon as I saw him waiting in the crowd, I ran over to him, nearly tripping a few times from the heavy wait of my bag.

"Gray!" I dropped my luggage at out feet, allowing myself to be pulled into his awaiting arms.

"Hey, I only saw you a couple days ago, calm down." He squeezes me back tightly despite his teasing tone. Since our sister left for Holland, Gray and I had become very close. The only two people at home not to have a soulfinder, we comforted eachother when the others got unbearable. "Hey, Scarlet." He lets me go, forcing me to pull away and turn to my sister and Will.

"Gray, long time no speak." She pulls away from a hug, a smile brightly at him, a look on her face that we had only seen on our parent's faces. "I'd like you to meet Will, my _boyfriend_." Emphasis on the boyfriend, not wanting to say the real word out loud in such a public place. Gray shakes Will's hand, giving him a once over and a nod that all boys tend to do.

"I'm Gray, Scar's brother." Will smiles at him kindly, before being pulled closer to him by the hand. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Scarlet rolls her eyes and grabs her suitcase.

"Stop with the dramatics Gray. Let's go home. I want to see Ma and Pa." The once serious look on his face turns into a cheeky grin. He turns on the spot and heads out towards the carpark, the three of us following behind with our suitcases. As we approach the grey car, I rush towards it shouting 'shotgun', stopping when I reach the boot of the car. Gray simply rolls his eyes, opening the boot so we could put our bags inside. Once everyone was in the car, my brother turns on the radio, letting it play as we started the last part of our journey home.

~8~

Gray pulled up to the two storied red bricked building, with white windows and a dark blue door. The curtains in the window overlooking the small driveway moved, the figure moving away as we got out of the car. Before any of us could reach the boot, a woman with greying brown hair and glasses rushed out of the house, heading straight for us. Or more like past Gray and I and straight for our sister.

"Ma!" Scarlet shouted in delight as she dropped her hand bag and attacked her in a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you again."

"You too sweetie. And this must be Will." She lets go of Scarlet and pulls Will down for a hug. While being the same height as my sister, she was still shorter than the tall Will. "Nice to meet you. And welcome to the family." My mother practically squeals in delight.

"Hi Gray, my favourite son. Oh and hello Violet, my youngest daughter. So lovely to see you two." Gray announches sarcastically. Ma turns quickly and hugs my brother and I, before ushering us into the house, muttering that Pa is inside making brunch for us. Entering the door, I'm greeted by our small hallway, covered in family photo's and a staricase to the right. I walk through the doorway on my left instead of the one adjacent to the front door, where Gray, Scarlet and Will go to greet Pa.

I smile once I see the familiar small living room, yet again covered with family photo's. On the couch against the wall of the door was a teenage boy and girl. The boy had dark brown hair, the same colour as my other siblings and I, while the girl had light ginger hair. She rested her head on the boy's shoulder, his arm around her as they both watched T.V. They looked up once I had entered the room.

"Vi! You're back early. You only left yesterday." He got up from the couch, pulling me into a hug. While being only fifteen, he was still quite a bit taller than me.

"Hello to you too Jett." I pulled away from the hug and did the same to his girlfriend beside him. "Hey, Lily." She greeted me back, a sweet smile on her face. Jett put his arm around her as soon as we'd let go, smiling at her too. Both Jett and Lily have known eachother since they were little, Lily's mother being a friend of ours. One day, four year old Jett came to Ma stating that he could talk to Lily in his mind just like he could with us. But he also said that it felt different with her, like there was fireworks in his head when they spoke telepathically. It wasn't long before Ma and Pa realised he was describing the exact same way they felt when they speak to eachother. It was cute really, they will always be childhood sweethearts.

"So, where's the new lovebirds then?"Jett says, earning a smack from his soulfinder.

"Don't be rude Jett. Violet just got back, at least talk to her." Lily's small voice floats through the air as she speaks. It was really hard to hate Lily, she looked so innocent. Or maybe it was just her power to control people's emotions.

"It's fine Lily. They're in the kitchen. The big meet up with the Benedict's is at two. I'm going to get changed." I say, making my way into the hallway, while the couple go to the kitchen with the rest of the family. As soon as I step out of the living room, Pa calls out my name from the kitchen doorway.

"Violet. Come have some brunch." I turn to Pa, crossing my arms. Like most savant families, we had many different cultures and ethnicities in our blood. Pa was a well built Scottish man with a broad accent that made him diffecult for even us to understand sometimes. His mother came from Ireland and his father was Austrailian but grew up in Scotland. Ma had Italian, Spanish, Welsh and even American origins but grew up in England.

"I'm not hungry Pa. I'm just gonna go to my room." I smile at him, trying to hide the fact that I would rather be eaten alive by ants than be in a room full of soulfinders. He nods, going back to the others. As I walk to the stairs, a certain photo on the wall catches my eye. The picture shows my parents sitting on the sofa, about thirteen years younger than they are now, a two year old Jett clutching a teddy sitting by them, a four year old me dressed up as a fairy on the floor and a seven year old Gray pretending to fight an eleven year old Scarlet with a toy sword. But what really caught my eye was the teenager standing to the side, a happy smile on his face. A hand falling on my shoulder makes me jump.

"Sorry, Violet. I didn't mean to make you jump." Will's american accent is so foriegn in my ears. He takes his hand off of me and looks at the same photo I was looking at. He points to the four year old me. "Is that you?" I nod, staring at that teenager again. He notices my gaze. "Who's that?"

"That's Teal." He gives me a confused look, unsure of what I was talking about. "Scarlet didn't tell you? Teal is our pyscho older brother. Three years after this photo was taken, when he was twenty, he went on some kind of criminal road trip. He robbed, threatened and killed innocent people. I was only seven when this happened so I don't remember much, all I know is that he went crazy." I looked at his reaction, seeing that it was shocked. "Welcome to the McAdams." I walk away and up to my room, dreading the rest of the day.

~8~

HEY! So this is my first Finding Sky story, I've written two Teen Wolf stories so if you like the show, check it out. Firstly, I'm not from Holland or Amsterdam so I apologise if they don't make sense, I used google translate. Secondly, all the original soulfinders are in this because I love them too much to change them. I've just changed a few things, which you'll find out in a few chapters time. Lastly, this is set sometime after Seeking Crystal but before Misty Falls. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.:) xxExx


	2. Chapter 2

~8~

The eight of us walk into the restaurant of the hotel that Lily's father owns. Already waiting for us at a long table at the back were the Benedict's. The twelve people sitting began to stand, heading towards Scarlet and Will who lead our family in first. A small, hispanic woman reached Will first, dragging him down to hug him before doing the same to Scarlet, talking so fast I couldn't hear what she was saying. A large authoritive man, who I guess is her husband, pulls her away before she could squeeze Scarlet too tightly.

"Enough Karla." The man laughs at his wife, adoration in his eyes. "You'll frighten her off. I'm glad Will finally found you." He directs the last part to my sister, a happy smile on his face. He pulls her into a hug, the rest of the family coming closer to do the same. My family and I stand silently behind Scarlet as she greets her new side of the family. Once they had finished, Scarlet looks over to the rest of us and begins to introduce us all.

"So, this is my family. Alastair and Sarah-Jane, my parents. My brothers, Jett and Gray. That's Lily, Jetts soulfinder. And this," After pointing to each person in turn, she grabs my arm and pulls me to her side. "Is my dear little sister, Violet. She was with me when I met Will." She smiles at me, happiness in her eyes. I smile awkwardly at the tall bunch of people in front of me, forced into the spotlight of everyone's attention. After an awkawrd hello from everyone, Will begins to do the same with his family.

"Right, there's a lot of us so be prepared. My parents, Saul and Karla. My oldest brother Trace and his wife Diamond. Then there's Uriel and Victor. Then Xavier, but we call him Xav, and his soulfinder Cry-"

"Crystal Brook?" Gray interrupts Will, staring at the girl in question. She stares back at him in surprise. It takes me a moment to realise what they're shocked about before it clicks in my head. Crystal was an old girlfriend of Gray. Oh God. "Whoa. Haven't seen you in a while. You never told me you were a Savant..." He steps foward, her doing the same, and pulls her into a friendly hug, well aware of her glaring soulfinder who had also stepped forwards.

"I didn't know you were one either... Oh my God. I can't believe it's you." She smiles at him, looking over his shoulder and spotting me. "Violet!" She lets go of my brother and pulls me into a hug, which I return. As we let go, a take a second to look at her, seeing how much she had changed. Other than the fact that she had matured physically and had gotten taller then when she was sixteen, she still looked pretty much the same. tall, beautiful and model like. Despite being my brothers girlfriend and a couple years older than me, Crystal and I used to be good friends Every time she came round our house, she would try to spend at least ten minutes with me, asking about school and boys, before going back to Gray. "What a coinicidence. I want to say you've grown but... You're still really small." I laugh with her, telling her I missed her. I feel eyes staring at my from my left. I turn to see Diamond, Crystals older sister looking at me too. I only met her a couple times but wave at her anyway, which she copies, happy to see another familiar face.

"Look dude," We turn to see Gray talking to Xav, Crystal's soulfinder. "I'm just gonna tell you the truth. Crystal and I used to date but it was four years ago and it never worked out. I know how protective you soulfinders are so I just wanted you to know that there aren't any lingering feelings or anything. I just want to be friends." Xav stares him for a couple seconds, before smiling and shaking Gray's hand.

"It's cool man. Thanks for clearing that up. We do get pretty protective." They do the weird bro-hand hug thing and smile at Crystal.

"Anyway," Will continues his introductions. "As I was saying, this is Yves and his soulfinder Pheonix, but you better call her Phee or she'll hit you. And that's Zed and his soulfinder Sky." He points to the remaining people before my Pa announces that we should sit down and eat. We all do as we're told, Crystal sitting inbetween Gray and Xav so the three of them can talk, everyone sitting with someone else, leaving me to try and find a seat somewhere, idealy with my family. But the only seat avaliable is between a curly dark haired boy, who looks around my age, and a guy with golden brown hair. I think they're names were Zed and Uriel. I sit down anyway and glance at the menu on the laminated paper in front of me.

"You're Violet right?" The voice comes from my left. I glance up to see Uriel looking at me, awaiting an answer. I nod, smiling politely, frozen in awe at how good-looking the Benedicts were up close. Of course handsome Will wasn't the only one to inherite all the good genes. While each were different in their own way, all the brothers had high cheekbones and tanned skin which only added to thier beauty. "Uriel." He holds his hand out for me to shake, breaking me out of my thoughts. I shake it, the smile still on my face. "So, you were there when Will and Scarlet met?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately." I whisper the last part, but he hears it anyway.

"Unfortunately?" He asks, his dark and perfect eyebrows creased into a frown.

"Well, I went to visit Scarlet to escape soulfinders, my parents and Jett and Lily being them. So you could say that I was a bit upset to witness my sister finding hers." I explain to him, trying not to get into a rant like I always do when talking about our other halves.

"I'm guessing you haven't found yours yet either?" He gives me a knowing smile, obviously feeling the same way as I do in a family full of soulfinders.

"Nope." I say, popping the 'P' as I do.

Poppy, a waitress at the restaurant and one of Lily's sisters, comes over and takes our orders. Considering there was a lot of us, another waitress and sister, Rose, has to come over to help. Once they have left, the conversations start up again. I sit quietly and stare at my lap when I feel a tap on my shoulder, this time from my right side. I turn to see the curly haired boy smiling at me, his bright blonde girlfriend looking at me curiously.

"I'm Zed, this is Sky."

"I'm Violet." I shake Zed's hand, gasping when I feel am electric feeling zap up my palm to my arm. Pulling my hand back, I glare at him in shock. He must've shocked my with some sort of electric hand buzzer. How rude! He just met me. The only person I could think of who would set him up to this was Gray. But he's been with Xav and Crystal the entire time we've been here. I don't understand. Zed comes back into focus as I leave my thoughts. He stares at my in shock also, Sky watching us in confusion. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah... But that's not possible. I already have Sky." He shakes his head, looking between his girlfriend and I.

"What are you talking about? It was just an electric shock." He shakes his head again.

"No, no it wasn't. It felt like the feeling you get when you first touch your soulfinder." My eyes widen at this news, not believeing it."But it was different. Like it was dulled slightly. It's not the same as when I touch Sky but..." He trails off, still looking between us. Sky thrusts her hand out for my to shake.

"Try with me." I'm suprised to find that the blonde beauty was also English. I had assumed that she would've been American too. I reach out my hand nether-the-less and shake hers, pulling back when I feel the same shock again. "What the hell?"

"You three ok?" We look up to see another brother staring at us in concern. This one had shoulder length hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a leather band. "You look a bit shocked."

"We're fine Victor. Don't worry about us." Zed reassures his brother. He nods and turns back to his conversation with Jett and Lily as Zed turns to Sky. "What did you feel?"

"Same as you said, only dulled." Sky and Zed look at each other for a few moments, probably having a telepatheic conversation. Sky suddenly turns to me, her eyes widening, making her look like a deer caught in headlights. "How old are you? When's your birthday?"

"The 12th of August. I'm seventeen." Zed and Sky huff at my information. "But I was born a week late. I was supposed to be born on the 5th of August." They perk up at this, speaking to each other in their minds again."

"That's Zed's birthday." Sky whispers.

"Isn't it yours too. You are soulfinders after all."

"It's a long story, but technically yes. I was adopted and we used the adoption date as my birthday, March the First."

"What about-" Zed gets cut off by Poppy walking by and giving us our drinks. "What about telepathy?"

"Hmm. Hold on." I close my eyes and concentrate. I use my gift and imagine a bubble growing bigger and expanding around Zed, Sky and I, blocking out everyone else. When I open my eyes again, the couple stare at me strangely. "I just created a shield around us so we can focus more. No one apart from us three can hear what we're saying or thinking."

"That's a really powerful gift you got there."

"Well, I'm technically a seventh child. My mum had three miscarriages between my three older siblings and me. I can also turn invisible too. Are we going to try this or what?" Zed nods, looking at Sky before looking back to me. I feel a gentle nudge in my mind, like a knock on a door. I let my shields down and allow Zed to connect Sky and himself to my mind.

 _So... What do we say?_ I ask to them, their eyes widening as soon as I had started speaking.

 _What the hell?_ Both say. Small fireworks bust inside my mind. I felt a weird connection to both Zed and Sky, like I was meant to know them. While the feeling was intense, it only felt like a preview to something even bigger that I hadn't found yet.

 _Oh God... What is going on?_ I ask them, confused and worried that this was happening to someone who already has a soulfinder. _This can't be happening. No offence Zed, but I don't want you to be my soulfinder. Like you said, you already have Sky._

 _This is crazy!_ Sky thinks, still staring in disbelief. _We need to tell someone._ Zed and I nod in agreement.

"Okay, seriously. What is wrong with you three?" Victor speaks up again, causing the rest of the large table to look over as well. "You look like you have've seen a ghost or something." Zed looks to me as I close my eyes. I let the shields down, opening my eyes.

 _Shields are down. They can hear us again._ I think to Sky and Zed.

"Something weird's going on. Sky and I feel this weird connection to Violet. We tried telepathy and it's like... Like a dulled down version of the soulfinder bond." Sky and I nod to confirm this once he has finished speaking. Our two families look at us in astonishment and confusion. Silence follows before questions start flying around the table.

"What? What do you mean 'dulled soulfinder bond'?"

"That's not possible."

"Are you sure?"

"This has go to be a joke. You're kidding right?"

"Impossible. I don't believe you."

"You're lying. There's no such thing."

"Nice joke guys."

"This isn't a joke!" Zed shouts, attracting attention from the other tables around us. Sky rubs his arm, trying to calm him down, his fists clenched on the table. "We don't know what is happening. Crystal, can you see if there is a link between us?" She nods slowly, closing her eyes. I look at her and Zed in confusion. Is that her gift? She can see links between people? Sky sees my confusion and explains for me.

"Crystal's a Soulseeker. She can find your soulfinder or anyone you're related to. It's a long story, but she saved Karla, Diamond, Phee and I last December." Now it was my turn to stare at her in disbelief. Crystal was the Soulseeker everyone was talking about.

"Seriously?" I ask. Sky nods, turning back to Crystal as she gasps, opening her eyes.

"Urm, well... You three are connected. It's weird though. It's like there's a fourth link somewhere far away that links Violet and Zed together." She addresses the whole table, but focuses back to the three of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zed's mum and dad intensely staring at eachother, an obvious sign that they are speaking telepathically.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Yves, I think, notices too and asks his mother. Karla shakes her head, looking down at her lap.

"Dad? Do you two know something?" Trace, the eldest, questions his father.

"It's... Complicated. Something happened a long time ago, somthing that you won't remember." He shakes his head.

"Dad, tell me! What's going on?" Zed demands, standing up from his seat. "Mom!"

"You have another brother!" The small woman bursts out loud, tears starting to form down her face. "A twin brother."

~8~

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Hehehe, sorry, I couldn't help it. I hope you liked the twist I put in there, hope it wasn't too obviious. I added a little Doctor Who reference in there for any Whovians reading this. Also, thank you to Kiauna Gray, Guest and FindingSkyFan3 for the reviews! I really loved them and it made me want to update this sooner. Also, sorry it's quite short, but I really wanted the last part as a cliff-hanger. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought by leaving a review, they really make me want to update an write more. :) xxExx

Edit: I reread Stealing Phoenix and realised I got Zed's birthday wrong. I've changed it now... Sorry xxExx


	3. Chapter 3

~8~

Silence follows. Only the chatter from the rest of the restaurant could be heard. I turn and look up at Zed, seeing him just as shocked as everyone else. His breathing starts to quicken, his fists still clenched on the table, staring only at his mother. He pushes back from the table suddenly, his chair falling over in the process. He storms off and out of the building, his face getting redder as he leaves.

"Zed!" I hear Sky shout her lovers name as she stands up, aiming to follow after him. She scurries away, ignoring the calls from the other Benedicts. By this point, we had managed to capture the whole rooms attention, waiting to see who runs out next. I spot a teenage couple sitting nearby, the boy holding his phone out as if to film the comotion. I glare at him as I catch his eye, making him hurry to put his phone away. The rest of the table consisted of my family sitting awkwardly in silence as the Benedicts questioned each other about this uncovered secret. Karla was full out crying now, her husband having to console her as their sons continuely asked each other if they knew what was going on. The meal that was supposed to celebrate the joining of our families turned into a family drama show, one in which my family were all too familiar with. Feeling an urge to follow after the youngest Benedict, I stand up and start to head towards the front doors when I hear my name being called.

"Violet?" Ignoring my father, I walk out the restaurant as fast as I could. "Violet!" As soon as I'm out the doors, several raindrops hit my forehead, making my regret not grabbing my jacket from my chair. I wrap my arms around myself as look around to see where they went. They only thing I could see were parked cars and business men and woman rushing past me to get out of the rain. The feeling I felt in the restaurant comes back, making me want to turn right, heading towards the alleyway a few buildings down. Once I reach the opening, I spot Zed with his back against the wall and Sky in his arms infront of him. It might've just been the rain, but I swear I saw tears trickling down his face. After squeezing his soulfinder once more, he looks up and spots me at the opening. He gives me a small sad smile, whispering something to Sky, which makes her look up as well. I take a couple steps into the alley, not too sure what I was going to say or do once I got here.

"Hey." The only thing I could think of that wasn't cliche like 'how are you?'. Quite obviously he wasn't fine or ok, so there was no point in asking such a stupid question.

"Hi." His accent rings out loud and clear against the patter of the rain in the background. He huffs as he lets go of Sky, looking at the soggy ground. "Did they send you after me?" Sky looks at me curiously.

"No. I just... Actually I don't know why I came out here. It just felt right." Zed nods, looking at Sky with a small frown on his face.

"I can't go back in there. They lied to me. All of them." He runs a hand through his curly hair. "Why didn't they tell me?" Sky reaches up and grabs his hands away before he could hurt himself. Her touch calms him instantly.

"You're both welcome to come back to mine. Jett's staying at Lilys house tonight so we have a spare room." The two stare at eachother for a moment before turning back to me and nodding. "We can go now if you like. Although, I hope you have a bus pass because I can't drive." I look to the opening of the alleyway, groaning when I see the rain had gotten worse.

"Or we could get a taxi." Sky announces, pulling Zed behind her to stand next to me.

"Yeah, that would be better." I look down the street, hoping it wouldn't be too long before one comes by. Seeing as we were in the middle of London and right by a hotel, one came along only moments after. "Oh there's one. Taxi!"

~8~

Once we had arrived back to my house, I ushered them into the living room, telling them I'd be right back. I ran to the cupboard upstairs and grabbed a couple blankets, before running to Grays room to get Zed some dry clothes and then my room for Sky and me. I gave the couple the spare clothes and blankets, offering them some hot chocolate to warm them up, even though it was May and supposed to be nearly summer. Sky agreed excitedly while Zed groaned and asked for coffee instead. I made the beverages and changed my clothes, happy to be out of my wet jeans. I sat down next to Sky and turned on the telly for background sound.

"Thanks for letting us stay here. Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Zed said, wrapping an arm around Sky, the blonde snuggeling into it. It was strange. Normally I hated when soulfinders shoved their happiness in my face like Sky and Zed were doing right now. But I didn't feel the normal angry and, I hate to admit it, jealousy that I did. I didn't care that I just offered another set of soulfinders into my home, agreeing to spend at least the next twelve hours with them. It felt almost... normal to see them being coupley and to not care.

"They won't mind." I realise I hadn't answered his question. "Just as long as their precious Scarlet is happy, they won't care about me." I shrug.

"One thing that has been on my mind. You said you had three older siblings," Sky speaks up after a few minutes of silence. "But only Scarlet and Gray were there. And Jett looks younger than us... Do you have a secret brother too?" Zed snorts at Skys question, clearly comfortable with joking about the recent outed secret.

"Sort of. It's... He's in prison." Zed's laughing stops immediately. "Don't worry, he's the only psycho in the family. And he won't be getting out anytime soon." Silence follows yet again, only the sound of the T.V. and the rain could be heard. "So... how about we talk about something less depressing? Like, what are your gifts?"

"Well, I'm a seventh child too so I have a bit of everyones gifts, but I can read minds and forsee the future." I nod at this information, impressed that Zed had such cool powers.

"That's cool. Sky?"

"I'm not a seventh child but, I can read peoples emotions. And I'm pretty good at telekenisis." She smiles proudly, making me float in the air slightly using her mind. I laugh, holding onto my blanket so it doesn't fall off.

"Ok ok! I believe you. Please put me down!" I ask through my giggles. She complies, letting me down gently. She laughs too while Zed looks on amused.

"What about your gifts? You can turn invisible right? And you've got strong shields or something." Sky says, still grinning.

"Well the shields are strong, but I can make them physical too. For example, if you ran at me full force I could push you back with it. And the invisible thing is really a mind trick. I can make you think that I'm not there, even though I am. It works on technology like cameras too." I chucked my phone at Zed, which he caught one-handed, so he could try it out. I imagined myself disappearing as Zed took the picture.

"Wow. It really worked." He showed the photo to Sky in awe. I decided to mess with them a little and stayed invisible, standing from the sofa to in front of them. "Violet? Are you still there?" I didn't anwser, moving to the gap between the sofa and the wall, right next to Zed's head.

"BOO!" I whisper in his ear, making him jump as well as Sky. I become visible again, laughing as they clutch their hands to their hearts. I lean back against the wall as my laughing gets worse. The door slamming shut from the hallway stops me though, my name being shouted from the front door.

"Uh oh." I whisper, recognising the voice as Gray. My brother walks into the room, wet and angry.

"Violet! I've been looking all through town for you. Why did you run off?" He glares at me before noticing Zed and Sky on the couch in front of me. "Guys, there're in here." He calls out to the hallway. Xav, Crystal and Victor walk through the door, also dripping wet.

"Zed, Sky, thank god you're ok." Victor breaks his seemily constant icy look to smile at his younger brother and Sky. "Everyone was so worried about you, especially mom." Zed looks down at his lap, refusing to answer. "None of us knew, by the way. We had no idea that we had another brother." Zed looks up at this, a curious expression on his face.

"It's true." Xav speaks up. "Mom and dad told us everything before we left to find you. The others stayed behind at the hotel, even though they all wanted to come find you."

"I'll give you some privacy." I try to get past Zed to grab Gray and leave the room when Zed reaches out and grabs my arm.

"No, it's ok. We're friends right? I want you to know too." He smiles at me, letting go of me so I can sit down on the arm of the sofa beside him.

"If I'm right, this does actually involve you too Violet." Crystal annouces, taking a seat on the couch adjacent to the window. Xav and Victor sit either side of her while Gray goes to the kitchen to make us some more drinks.

"I'll start from the begining then." Victor says, shifting slightly to get comfortable. I had a feeling there was more to this story than just a missing brother. "So, you know mom and dad have been key players in the Net for as long as we could remember, pretty much since before Trace was born. Well, when mom was pregnant with you... and your twin brother, they took down a crime boss called Lothar Fitzpatrick. He was the mastermind behind a line of drug crimes which lead to many people dying, most of them being savants." Gray enters at this point and hands Xav, Crystal and Victor their drinks, standing beside their sofa. "Our parents were involved in the operation to take his gang down, along with putting him in prison. He escaped but during the raid, his son got caught in the cross fire and was killed. Fitzpatrick was distraught and decided to take revenge before he was captured and taken to prison. Seeing as mom gave birth to you two while the raid was going on, he couldn't think of anything better than taking you both. But for some reason, he only took your twin, mom and dad said they still don't know why. When Fitzpatrick was tracked down a couple weeks later, our brother was gone and he refused to give up his location. The FBI eventually gave up and assumed that he had killed him. Mom and dad hated the fact that they couldn't protect him, they still do."

"Dad said that he wished they never agreed to help with that case, even if it meant a lot more people would've died, just so he could have all his sons." Xav adds on at the end of the story. Zed sits in silence, a glum look on his face. Sky, who had been holding his hand the whole time, moves to squeeze his arm in comfort. I reach out hesitantly and rub his shoulder. He looks up and smiles a small smile at us both, before looking back to his brothers.

"But, what about the rest of you. How come you guys don't rememeber it? Vic, you would've been old enough to remember me - I mean us - being born."

"Our parents decided that to protect us from any of the gang, they'd get someone to erase that part out of our minds. It was Uncle Scott actually, he has a similar gift to me, he was the only person with the gift that they trusted to do it. It was buried so deep I couldn't detect it until it was mentioned."

"So my twin brother, who was stolen away when we were born and who no one but mom and dad remember, is dead?" Zed tries to make sense of all the information he had just been told.

"No, I don't think so." Crystal says, rubbing her hands around her now empty mug. "The FBI only assumed he was dead because they couldn't find him. This is where you come in Violet. When I looked at the link between you, Sky and Zed, I said there was another link leading off somewhere else. But the link between Zed and him was brotherly, more than that. Like a twin link."

"What has that got to do with me?" I ask, confused.

"Well... because the link between you and the twin one... was a soulfinder link."

~8~

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I just haven't really been motivated to write because of life stuff. Believe it or not, I have a social life which has been quite busy lately. But here is the explanation chapter. I hope it makes sense and you enjoyed it. Please a review of what you think! Thank you to all those that have and those that favourite and followed it :) xxExx


	4. Chapter 4

~8~

"Wh- what?" I was just as shocked about this news as I was about Zed having a secret brother.

"I'm 100% sure. I'm a soulseeker, remember? It's my gift." She gives me a sympathetic smile. "I wouldn't normally do this as you're not eighteen yet, but seeing as this involves Zed as well, I'll let it slide just this once." She claps her hands together and stands up, walking towards Zed and I. Once she's in front of us, she holds out a hand to Zed and I which we both take. "I'm going to try and use both of your links to get a better location." Xav suddenly stands up and makes her drop her hands.

"If you want a near brain aneurysm again, go ahead." He pulls her back and makes her sit on the floor, sitting behind her so his legs were either side of her. "Violet, sit on the floor in front of Crystal and hold her hands." I stand wearily, unsure of what we were doing. Zed huffs and stands, pulling Sky up with him.

"How about we just do what we did last time? I'll hold everyone together, Sky can help me with that, Victor can keep an eye out for any complications, Crystal can follow Violets link, while you make sure she doesn't explode, Gray can... Actually, I don't know what you can do. What's your gift?"

"My gift is mind restoration. It helps you find things that you forgot like where you left your keys or even lost memories. It basically means I have photographic memory. I can never forget things, which came in pretty handy with my exams." Everyone but me nods at the information. "I guess I could get rid of the block in your brain, the one that made you forget about the twin?" He asks the three brothers. They nod, allowing him sit the other side of me, Victor sitting next to Crystal and Xav while Sky sits behind Zed who is the other side of me.

"Ok. Vi and Zed, hold my hands. You two need to hold hands too. Vic, put a hand on my shoulder and the other on Zeds, Gray do the same with Violet." Once everyone was in position, Crystal takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, the rest of us following suit.

 _Gray, get to work on restoring the memories for Xav and Vic._ Crystals voice floats through my head, a weird feeling as I used to think she was just a normal human.

 _Done, a little tricky but that's only because it's been there for nearly eighteen years._ Gray says after a minute or so of silence.

 _Ok brilliant, I'll use their links as well as Zed and Violets to get a better location on this guy._ I could feel her reaching out into my mind, searching around a little and then running to Zeds. She did the same to Xav and Vic then a picture started to form in my head, a strange sense of warmth making me want to go there.

 _Is that palm trees? I see a beach and lots of sun too._ I think to the group. _That doesn't help much, that could be anywhere._

 _No there's an American flag see. That's Venice Beach. He's is California, Los Angeles. I remember I went there a couple of years ago for work._ Victor speaks up.

 _Hold on, I'll see if I can get a better lock on his location. L.A. is a pretty big place._ Crystal tries to dig deeper, images flying through my mind at super speed.

 _Don't strain yourself too much Cupcake._ Xav's voice rings worry.

 _I'm fine Xav. You baby me too much. Hold on._ An image of a town sign pops up in our minds. A road that leads up to a town on the outskirts of L.A.

 _Sinclairville? That's where he lives? Never heard of it._ Zed finally speaks up. Crystal lets the link break; everyone slowly opens their , that was where my soulfinder was. Sinclairville, California.

"I remember everything. I was ten years old, Xav you were only two. We were so excited to have two new brothers; we were even fighting over who could hold you both first. But then he was taken, we were all so sad. I'm pretty sure I didn't stop crying for three straight days. And then Uncle Scott came to visit, and made us forget." Victor says with a serious expression on his face.

"We should call mom and dad." Xav breaks the silence that follows, reaching for his phone in his jeans.

~8~

I AM SO SORRYYY! I know I'm an evil person for leaving this so long but I have been focusing on my education more since September as I am finally doing something I actually like! But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, apologises that it's short. There's a bit more information on the new brother! Also, I have recently received a message from somebody called BookMove. They have created a Finding Sky Fan Fiction Award Forum. It's basically where you can nominate and vote for your favourite Finding Sky Fan Fiction (duh, clue's in the title). I hope you guys check it out and vote for the best stories *subtly asking you guys to vote for me even though I don't deserve it* Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and this stupidly long and sassy A/N. Comment and favourite!

xxExx


End file.
